Small Bump
by RougeBludger
Summary: Just a little something I thought up while listening to Ed Sheeran's Small Bump, I doubt I did it any justice what so ever but here's to trying yea?


You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,

You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,

I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,

But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,

A small bump in four months you're brought to life.

It had taken two years eight months and three days, but he had finally done it. The Weasleys had finally accepted the fact that not only had he not slipped Hermione a potion or spelled her to love him, but that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Whether they believed that he truly loved her or not was an entirely different matter, one that he honestly didn't care for, as long as she believed it. As long as she knew he loved her it was going to be okay. He could do this. As long as she was there.

I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.

On the three year mark he got one knee and promised her a lifetime. The smile that broke out on her face, the tiny tears he wipe from the corners of her eyes, the way she hiccuped when she said yes... He'll never forget those things. They're burnt into his memory, replacing the horror the war had once singed there.

You are my one and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

Oh, you are my one and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

The announcement is a disaster. Weasley (Ron) punched him, Potter looked like he had no idea what to do - which he can't help but think is completely ironic, he can handle Voldemort but not his friends - and Hermione started screaming at Ron, tears streaming down her face. He did the only think he could think of, he grabbed her and apparated home. She's crying now and he doesn't know what to do. He can help her with everything but that man-child she calls Ronald. So he sits with her, arms wrapped around her like he's the only thing keeping her together, eventually the sobbing stops and she looks at him with wide puffy red eyes and smiles weakly. "He's stupid."

Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.

With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.

Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,

And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide

A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.

Not that he'll admit it to anyone except her, and that's after a considerable amount of pleading, but he had dreamt of this moment. This moment of his heart hammering so loud he can't even hear the gasps the crowd give when she finally, finally walks through the door. He's still convinced that she's going to turn and run. Leave him there, like a part of him knows she should because he truly does not deserve her. Instead she smiles and whispers in his ear.

And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

The honeymoon was supposed to be relaxing but he's been on edge since they left the reception, since the reality of what she whispered kicked in. It was supposed to be the end of his nerves, he had married her, claimed her as his forever and this only solidifies it and while he's tremendously glad for that, he's still terrified. What if he turns out like his father? What if he is a horrible father? What if... what if it hates him?

You are my one and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

Oh, you are my one and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

Suddenly she's behind him on the bed stroking his hair. She tells him there's no possible way he'll be like his father; she'll kick his ass before it even comes close to that. She tells him that he could never be a horrible father, because he has the biggest heart she's ever known and while he doesn't always show it, he feels everything deeper than anyone she's met and that's part of why she loves him. Finally she tells him that their child couldn't possibly hate him, and even if they do, it's their loss because they'll miss out on one of the most amazing things possible; the love and loyalty that only he can give. He feels better and the ache and panic in his chest subside as he kisses her and pushes her gently on to the bed completing the marriage bond and tries to show her just how much he loves her as he caresses her body for the first time as husband and wife.

And you can lie with me,

With your tiny feet

When you're half asleep,

I'll leave you be.

Right in front of me

For a couple weeks

So I can keep you safe.

Two months and he swears he can see a bump. She thinks he's nuts but can't help but smile at the gleam in his eye when he looks at her or puts his hand on her stomach. He didn't plan this, didn't expect it so soon, but he's happy, so very happy with her in his arms. When she has him (he swears it's a boy) he's going to stay at home with her (she swears it's a girl) while she goes back to work, she was always more ambitious than him and he's confident she can get the world ready for their child. Because with parents like them there's no way the world could possibly be prepared.

'Cause you are my one and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

You are my one and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

Four months. There's been an accident at work. It was her last day before going on maternity leave. Their baby is gone, she's crying and hes holding her as she cries. Holding her together is the only thing he can do while his mind puts the pieces of their life back together. It'll be okay... It has it be okay... He promised her a lifetime.

'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.

Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.


End file.
